Dancing In Black: Black Spider
by GammaDancer
Summary: She an outcast and he is the quarterback. She goes to his house. They find out each others' secret. The Demon Conglomerate doesn't approve of it. Find out what happens to these two in Dancing In Black


Dancing In Black

Part I-Black Spider

Chapter 1: Ms. Black

Summary: She is the outcast of the school. Born and raised on the wrong side of the track and all she wear is black, Kagome Higurashi takes on all the abuse from her fellow peers. However, after school all the black comes off and the perfect dancers is unraveled, and hidden from her classmates, in the studio. Until the silver hair Adonis and star football player of S.J. High signs up for lessons and she must catch him up.

He is the star football player at S.J. High. Coming from a wealth family like most of the high school, Inuyasha Mizuko gets everything and every female that he wants. Except this time, when he is force to sign up for lessons at the James Barron School of Dance, where he notices the school's outcast dances. There he will discover the art of dance and possibly the art of ...love?

Pages/Words:

She slammed her locker so hard that it jarred a few of them that were next to her's. Everyone was starting to get to her. Not one person showed her any respect, not even the teachers. If she wasn't on a scholarship to S.J. High she wouldn't even be here. She would be across town right now hanging out with her best friends, who were most likely skipping class or school all together. Sometimes she hated being smart. Smarts didn't include her getting along with people.

She leaned her head against her locker to cool down before going to her next class. She closed her eyes so she couldn't see anyone who was passing her. She pretended that she couldn't hear any of them or their loud whispers about her. She began to count down from thirty very slowly and breathing in between each number. She made it to twenty-two before her peace was disrupted by the sound of the loud football team storming down the halls talking, more like yelling, about their upcoming game against Kyoto's Thunderhawks. They were banging on lockers and rallying everyone else, except her, into a frenzy. They were just giving her a head-ache. Leading this loud group was no other than Inuyasha Mizuko, the star quarterback. He had a cheerleader on each arm while all his buddies had one. He had the biggest mouth out of all of them. He was the main one getting on her nerves. She knew she would also have to deal with his 'chanting' all through class.

She groaned and placed both her hands on her locker as she prepared to bang all her brains out right there. She was stopped when the obnoxious group stopped a few feet from her and fell quite. She turned her head and watched as Inuyasha came over to her. She narrowed her eyes thinking she should just start bashing now. He always seems to get his kicks out of messing with her any chance he could get. He placed one hand on her locker and gave her his sexiest grin, which spoke words of how much she want to kick his ass into the next millennium instead of sex. She glared back at him. He leaned in, she backed up. She really didn't want to do the tango with this idiot today.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" Kagome asked through clenched teeth.

"You..." Inuyasha said while his grin got bigger.

Kagome's snarl just grew fiercer. "I am not one of your whores, so go back over there and fuck one of those." She pointed to the girls behind him. They glared at her.

"That is mean. They are not whores."

"Your right they aren't. They're sluts." She then turned and head to class.

"You know, Ms. Black, you need to get off your high horse." One of the girls said.

"You know, Kinky-ho, you need to close your legs. Inuyasha, you might want to dump her before you catch something that is irreversible."

She heard a few snickers, then coughs before she turned into her math class.

-0808080-

Inuyasha watched as the darkest person in the school walked into their next class. He had completely ignored anything that she said. He had preferred to look at her ass instead. He would already have her in bed if she didn't come from the other side of town. She didn't understand how it worked in the rich society, well in his society. He always gets what he wanted. He turned back towards his team and his girlfriend. She was glaring at him. He just shrugged and threw his arm around her shoulder. He walked her to class acting as if she was not talking about schemes to put Kagome six feet under.

He stopped at her class and kissed her before turning back around and racing down the hall. He had to rush because the bell was about to ring. His teacher didn't tolerate anyone being late, well she sometimes let him go, but he didn't want to chance it. He made it to class just as the bell rung. He made it to his seat before the teacher looked up from her papers. From the look of it she just finished grading their last quiz because there was a sour look on her old wrinkled face. That was the look that mostly everyone got a low grade on the test. The only ones whom probably passed were Irojii Hojou and Kagome, the two smartest students in the whole school.

Inuyasha looked over at the said people with disgust. They were the biggest geeks on the whole planet.

They were also, in his opinion, the most stuck up people here. Especially Kagome. She was poor and here on a scholarship to make the school 'look' good. She didn't interact with anyone or try to make friends. She wore black every day, like now she wore black skinny-legs with gold chains hanging off them with a black T that said 'Wishing All Disappeared'. The girl always had a depressing atmosphere around her and acted like a complete snob. He didn't understand why the hell she was even here if she thought that she shouldn't be. No one would miss her if she just packed up and left. In fact everyone would likely start cheering because she left. She was nobody; a dark part of the school. Ms. Black.

His gaze turned back to the teacher as she stood at the podium doing row call. She had her head bent so far over he thought she might fall over into the papers soon. He leaned back waiting until she stopped and started to hand back that dreadful test. He couldn't wait to see his grade. He sighed and dropped his head back glancing at the girl sitting behind him. He grinned at her suggestively. The girl giggled. He then heard someone making a gagging noise. He lifted up his head and turned to his right. There Kagome was making it look like she was about to puke. He flipped her off. She made herself look like she seen a ghost and began to shake her head furiously. He wiggled his eyes. She wrote something down, ripped it out of her notebook, and handed it to him. The note said: _**I Rather Have Sex With Hojou.**_ He looked at her and then folded the note into a triangle. He then angles it at Hojou and shot it onto his desk. Startled, Hojou looked up and over at him. Inuyasha pointed to Kagome. Inuyasha smiled as Kagome's eyes widen in horror as she watch Hojou open the note. Hojou blushed a pretty red before folding the note back up and put it inside his pocket. _He'll probably show it to his friends. _Inuyasha laughed.

"Mizuko-san, do you find something funny?" The teacher asked.

"Well yes, Takahashi-sensei, I do. Higurashi-san just recently admitted her feelings to Hojou-san." Inuyasha stated putting his hands behind his head and leaned back casually.

"I did not!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Higurashi-san, don't be shy. It is perfectly normal for you to have feeling for one of your fellow peers of the opposite sex." Takahashi-sensei said.

"But..."

"However, my class is not the time to tell Hojou-san your feelings..."

"I..."

"...And I will not tolerate disruptor in my class. I will see you after-school."

Inuyasha snickered as Kagome huffed in her seat and sent a glare his way.

-0808080-

Kagome signed as she exited the school building. She glanced down at her watch. She had twenty minutes to make it to the middle of the city to James Barron School of Dance. She wasn't going to make it. There was no way in hell. That damn Inuyasha was the fault of her going to be late to work because he loves to be the bane of her existence.

She jogged to the student parking lot only to stop when she notices her motorcycle had flat tires and Kikyou's name on it in pink. She screamed. She turned back around to go to the front of the building. She pulled out her cell phone to call herself a ride. Damn she really hated being dependent. She quickly dialed her boyfriend's number and waited for him to pick up. When he did she could hear the loud music in the background. She could also hear all her friends talking loudly. _So they did ditch school. Go figured._

"Hello..."

"Hey, Akira."

"Hey Princess, hold on. Turn that down Miroku. Ok what sup?"

"I need a ride to work."

"What they do this time?"

"They slashed both of my tires."

"Damn Kagz. Why do you insist on going to that school? They obviously don't respect you there." Akira cursed.

"Because it is the best high school here and it is a free ride."

"I bet you could get the same amount of learning if you went to Kyra, which is free too."

Kagome sighed not really wanting to explain in detail things to him now. "Are you going to come and get me or do I have to call a taxi?"

"I'll be there soon. Just hold tight."

"Ok. Love ya."

"You too. Bye."

"Bye." She ended the call and waited for him.

She looked around noticing the different shops and how they advertise the latest fashions. She rolled her eyes. She couldn't understand how people could spend so much money on a shirt or a pair of pants or shoes. Those prices were outrageous when you could get the same thing without a person name on it at any other clothing store for a lot less zeros.

Kagome turned when she heard a horn honk. She smiles while walking over to the car. She got in and gave Akira a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks I owe you one."

"Yeah, yeah. I am sending Miroku over to pick up your bike. Kagome you have got to stop letting them do whatever they want to you."

"Don't worry, Kikyou will get her's."

He looked over at her. "How do you know who did it?"

"She is the only one who would write her name in pink paint on my bike."

Akira barks out laughing as he cross the trains tracks into the Art District. The Art District was very different from other parts of the city. This district sat in the middle of two train tracks. It housed both the rich and the poor. It also is the biggest campus for people of the arts. Everyone who is in love with any type of art engross themselves in this place. On the east side of the district were the musicians, west were the theatrics, south were the artists, north were the dancers, and the central part were for those who just like liberal arts, anyone could do anything in the central sector.

Akira turned north heading towards the dance institution there. He could never understand how Kagome could work there. He never had any interest in art, but his girlfriend was a wiz when it came to dances. In fact his dance crew couldn't have made it as for as they have without her teaching. That is how he met her. It is also why he took up dancing. Sango, his little sister, had told him about her dancing and how she would have loved to show people it. Kagome is Sango's best-friend, who never even met the family. They all lived on the same side of the track, but Kagome's family were more on the edge of the city because they owned a little farm land and they also tended to a shrine that was positioned there. He was very surprise when his sister said that he never met her because he knew everyone. He even heard of the Higurashis, but he never really paid them any attention other than meeting up with the oldest son, Higa, for knife fights over territory.

He secretly shares a smile over that. He always wanted to get him back for cutting his face. Now he was dating Higa's little sister. The bastard was now in jail for killing some sucker over ten bucks. Akira prayed that he stays there for a very long time. He knew he wouldn't get his wish because he heard that Higa would be out very soon on 'good' behavior.

He pulled up to the building. Kagome gave him a kiss before thanking him and getting out. He watched her until she made it into the building before pulling off. He drove until he got to the central sector. He decided not to go straight home but to stop at one of his friend's places to discuss this weekend's battle at Intuition. He gets out and walks into the building. He heads straight up the stairs to the fourth floor, took a left, and went to the last door on the right. He knocked and waited for a responds. He heard the latches on the door unlock. When the door swung open there stood his best-friend's girl. She had on a see through blue teddy with black pumps. He arched an eye brow at her when she smiled at him.

"Hey Kira. What can I do for you?" She asked winking at him.

"Is Shika here?" He asked not paying her any mind.

"No. You just missed him." She said licking her lips.

"Ok tell him that I stopped by. Gotta go."

She grabbed him before he could turn around. "I have a better idea." She then quickly pulled him into the apartment.

-0808080-

Kagome raced down the hall to studio five. The other teacher, her boss, was going to kill her. She could already hear the music for the class playing. 'Radio' by Beyoncé blared through the hall because they were the only ones in this part of the building this evening. The students were learning the hip-hop unit for a competition coming up. Kagome dipped into one the bathrooms, changed, and continued her tread down to the studio. She made it just as the song was ending. She watched as the students gracefully did their exit.

The teacher cut the stereo off before the song repeated. She turns to Kagome and gave a nod in acknowledgement. That was never good. That meant Kagome would have to teach the next class which was a bunch of beginner teens. Damn she would kill Kink-ho and her slutty man-whore. She sighed as the students from the intermediate class patted her on the back in sympathy. They heard all about how much this year beginner class were a bunch of trouble makers. Her boss showed no sympathy but instead looked as if she was about to laugh.

Kagura Mizuko hid a smile behind her well manicured hand. Kagome could never figure out how she didn't break a single nail while dancing. She envied her for that. She also wondered how the hell she lost all the weight from her pregnancy so fast. She knew it had been three years since she had her daughter, Rin, but she still was baffled because not even a month after Rin's birth the weight just disappeared. She also wanted her secret for keeping her long black hair from being tangled. Kagome has heard other girls also wonder that one too.

As Kagome switched cds she felt Kagura place her hand on her shoulder. She looked over at the older woman. Kagura handed her the black binder that had every one of the new students' and current students' name that was in the beginner class. She glared at the older woman in distaste. She really couldn't stand her sometimes. Kagome did notice that her smile was even wicked today. She asked her what it was for but then the only made her smile even bigger.

"Kagome do you know my little brother?"

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes..." That was all she said before she waltzed out of the studio.

Not getting her meaning she turned on the stereo. She placed a sign in sheet by the door. When she came back to the stereo, she hit play and reviewed the moves for 'We Need a Resolution' by Aaliyah. She had to get these teens into shape or they were not going to the competition and she knew a few who really wanted to go. There was some who didn't care one way or another. Then there were the students who just didn't give a crap and only disrupted the class. She couldn't figure out why the hell they were here. As she finishes the routine the last of the students staggered in. No one dare to be late to class because Kagome or Kagura didn't tolerate it. Five lates and they were kicked out of the class no refunds on their money either. So every student showed up no matter what.

She hit the stop button, opens the black binder, and started calling out new students names. Current students signed in at the door before entrance. When she came to one particular name she stopped and turned around. He was there sitting in the back flirting with one of the girls. The girl was giggling while making flirty eyes at him. Kagome turned back to the binder and finished calling out names. She closes the book and turn to face her students. She clapped her hands twice and watched as everyone stood. The new students were a little late but that was fine as long as they caught on quickly. She scanned over all of them making sure no one was absent. She notices that only one student was absent but that student was having problems at home so he was excused.

"All new students come forward. Ladies in front, gentlemen in back. Familiar students align accordingly while I explain things to the new students." She watched as everyone did as they were told, except Inuyasha as he gawked at her. "Is there a problem with something I said Mizuko-san?"

"No, but there is no way that you are the teacher."

"Why?"

"You're our age."

"And..."

"And there is no way in hell that I am taking orders from the darkest person on this fucking planet?"

Kagome sighed before motioning for one of the familiar students to take over. "Mizuko-san, come with me. We will be across the hall so I could see if you are rehearsing or not." She heard a satisfied groan from the familiars.

"Higurashi-sensei, what about the new students?" The boy standing in for her asks.

"Tashio-san you know the rules. Explain them and then teach them." She turned to the other students. "It would be a review for the rest of you but this is the last batch so this will be the last time we will be starting from the beginning. Now come along Mizuko-san." Kagome made her open the doors and waited until Inuyasha walked out of them.

He cross the hall, open the doors and went inside. Not even bothering to wait until she was in, just letting the door closes in her face. She breathed deeply before entering. She studied him for a while taking in his features. He had waist length black hair, sharp brown eyes that were glaring daggers into her head. He was wearing blue shorts with a white muscle shirt. She shook her head thinking about the injuries that are going to show up on his legs.

"What wrong Kagome? Thinking about how much you are wanting this?" He waved his hand down his body.

"Nothing is wrong and I don't want anything that is permanently on your person." She sighed running her hand through her hair. She really didn't want to deal with this idiot. Kagura could have warned her about this. She stopped and thought back to their conversation. She groaned realizing Kagura did warn her. Damn now she has to deal with him.

"Sure you don't."

"I don't. Look I have a simple rule that I think even you could follow. When we are here in this building you are under _my_ rules. We are not at the school building anymore. You are here to learn dance and even though we agree we both don't like this..." Inuyasha nodded his head and Kagome glared at him, "...you have to listen to everything I tell you to do."

Inuyasha smiled at her and shook his head, "Princess you have it all wrong. No matter where we are together it will always be my jurisdiction. So therefore I run things."

Kagome smirk, "Actually you run nothing in my studio. You can run that mouth of your's, but you will never get anywhere. I have to prepare a total of fifty students, two different routines in the next two months and classes don't always meet. So unless you want to take this matter of me teaching to Kagura-san, I advise you to follow each of my rules." By now she was poking him in the chest.

Inuyasha look down at her in fear. He didn't want to deal with Kagura because that meant dealing with Sesshoumaru, who would go to their father and him to his mother. His mother ran his household with an iron rod and nothing, absolutely nothing, she said was disobeyed. He recalled telling her no he wasn't going to this dance school and got a beating with that rod. That is why he stood here now. He didn't want to face her wrath. He gulped and nodded. Kagome smiled and turn to leave. She didn't wait for him to follow but went across the hall to finish her class. He followed after a few seconds of wondering how he was going to get out of this mess.

-0808080-

Sango screamed as her back arched off the bed when she came. Her breathing came in small pants as she clutched her boyfriend's shoulders. She fell back onto the bed as her boyfriend rolled off her. The excitement of having sex with him was still not completely out of her system. She could still feel him even afterward. She rolled over and placed her head and left hand on his chest. She studied the black design that weaved its way down the side of his torso. She wanted to know what it said, but he refuses to tell her any of it. She shivered feeling his long nails trail up and down her back. Sango love the feel of them on her. Taking a glance into his intense dark eyes, that she guess was a dark purple, she felt her body warm back up. He gave her a knowing grin showing his fangs. She sat up which caused the sheet to pool at her waist with no shame in flashing him.

"Miroku once is enough for now." Sango said as she looked around for her bra. She looked in vain because he usually ripped it off. Today was no different.

"Oh come on. Once is never enough." He replied wiggling his eyebrows.

"Go take a cold shower or use your hands then."

"Ouch that hurts, _ma belle_. You hurt my soul." He pretends to suffer from immense chest pain.

Sango smiled while she hit him lightly before standing to retrieve her panties from off the dresser. She didn't even want to know why he threw them that far, but she got an idea when she felt like someone was touching her. She turned around to the vampire lounging in his bed. He wore the most innocent grin in his life. Guilty that was what he was. He might as well forget that look working on her. She pulled her panties on and glared at him as she pulled open his top right draw to get a spare bra she brought over when he went into one of his ripping fazes. Since that was every time they slept together the whole draw belonged to her. She even had few clothes in his room.

Miroku rose from the bed and walked over to the wall to get his charm, which was a gold chain that she got him and he in turn got the spell that was on a ring transferred onto the necklace. She watched as his athletic built strand against his taunt skin that didn't look as if it could contain all of him. She watched as he pulled the charm on and his features were altered slightly. His has knee length hair but with the charm on it only comes to his shoulders. His eyes were a soft brown and his nails shorten. Only a few people saw him without the charm on. Her, the Higurashis, his family, and her little brother, Kohaku. Kohaku wouldn't have seen him if he wasn't curious about the sounds coming from her room one afternoon.

Miroku grabbed a leather thong that hung there and tied it into his hair. He is the only person she knew that actually had a hair thong. Usually people wore a simple hair tie. Not Miroku or his family. His family was all in the ol' land doing stuff, whatever that meant. Sango just knew that a lot of their habits were very strange for this time and age. When he looked back at her she was entranced by his gaze. Her mind felt hazy as if she was being hypnotized. She felt herself sway before falling into Miroku's arms. She blacked out just as he placed her on the bed.

-0808080-

He really hated to do that to her unaware but someone was in the house and he didn't want her to be endangered. He pulled on his pants just in time to cover Sango's body with his when the door exploded. Damn was he going to be in trouble when she woke up. He watched as a figure entered the room. The person looked around taking it all in. The person wore a skin tight black tube dress with red high heels. Her hair came to mid face and he could tell that her eyes are pitch black only when the smoky debris cleared. She smiled, not showing teeth, at him and walked over to him. He stood when she was at the edge of the bed. Miroku watched her claws trailed the bed sheets. He tensed for battle.

"Who are you?" He asked reaching into the night stand to retrieve a knife.

She watched him with steady eyes. She looked over at the Sango and her smile open to show teeth. Two of those teeth lengthen into fangs. However, this girl didn't give off any signs of being a vampire. Her aura felt more like a demon's. Her eyes shifted back to his face for a second before she dived at Sango. Miroku lung at the same time getting to Sango faster than the feign. He sliced her across her face which causes a hiss from her mouth and green acid to drip onto his bed. She jumps back into a corner snarling at him. Whoever this demoness was got turned into a vampire recently. She defiantly was not born into vampire society. Some rogue was on the loose.

Miroku stalked towards her while switching blades. His knife had a special feature that allowed him to switch blades from a regular knife to a jaded blade which killed rogues that were both demons and vampires. This creature in front of him obviously didn't know what he willed-ing in his hands because it lunged at him. He swiftly got under her and plunged the blade into her heart. It was a little tough with her wearing leather but he manages. He retracted the blade and watched as her body turned into dusk. He looked back at Sango to reassure his nerves that she was safe. He then looked at his door. His parents were going to kill him when they saw it. He sighed and went to call Irojii. His cousin was good on repairing things.

-0808080-

Kagome smile as all the students left out of the studio. Today they were really good. All the new students caught onto the routine very fast that made her even happier. She turned back around to put everything up but stop when she saw Inuyasha practicing a move he couldn't do yet. She studied him so she could tell him how to do it properly. He dropped to one knee and tried to slide back. She winced when he stood back up showing the red bruise on his knee.

Walking over to the stereo she turned it off. She turn to him just as he was about to do the move again.

"Inuyasha you're going to scar yourself up badly with shorts on. I advise you to where tights or sweats tomorrow." He ignored her and kept on trying. "Suit yourself but you shouldn't do it like that, you're going to rip something." She walked over to him and got in position like his. "If you pull back with your back foot you're putting strain on your front leg. Push back with your front leg while lifting just a little and you would move back." He tried it but his balance was off and he fell. Kagome laugh.

He glared at her before kicking her front leg out causing her to go into a split. He watched with satisfaction as her eyes widen. He watched in horror when tears ran down her face. He panicked not knowing how to stop the tears. He hated to see a female cry. It was his weakness. He stood up and helps her stand. She tried but crumpled back onto the floor. Now he was scared. Could she not stand on her own?

"Kagome are you alright?"

"No you idiot that fucking hurt like hell and I think I pulled a muscle!" She yelled.

"Sorry, b-but what could I do? Please stop crying."

"Call the fucking hospital dumb ass." She whimpered out as she moaned in pain.

Inuyasha ran over to his backpack to retrieve his cell phone. He dials the hospital's number and waited for someone to pick up. No one did so he called 911. He told the operator about Kagome's situation and to send an ambulance over. The operator told him they were on their way and to not leave her alone. He hung up and wondered if they thought he was stupid enough to do that. He went back over to Kagome, who was glaring daggers into his chest. He squatted down next to her. Her eyes narrowed even more.

"Why are you still here? Don't you think you caused enough damage?" Kagome breathed fire at him.

"Kagome I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Yeah you did. You even took satisfaction in watching me get hurt!"

"I..."

"Don't even try to say you did. You love to be the bane of my life. I wish I never met you!" She then proceeded to turn and completely ignore him.

Inuyasha sighed but remain quiet. There was no point in him trying to get her the listen to his apology. He flinched when he heard her whimper in more pain. He did feel really bad for making her cry. That wasn't his intentions but causing her some pain was.

They sat in silence for almost twenty minutes until the sirens from the ambulance broke it. He stood to go to the emergency exit to get them to come around to their studio. He looked out and saw they were not far from them. He waved his hands back and forth to get their attention. They must have seen him because they turn their vans towards to the door. When they stop two doctors got out of the back with a gurney. They wheeled it over to the door. Inuyasha held the door and they hurried over to Kagome. He watched as they carefully lifted her and placed her on the bed. She had stopped crying sometime ago, but she stilled winced in pain. Still holding the door, he watched as the wheeled her out and the glare he received.

"I will close up! I am sorry Kagome!" He shouted just before the doctors closed the back doors to the ambulance. He winced thinking about her pain and turn back into the studio to lock up.

0808080

Kagome glared at the doctor as he hosted her leg up onto a levy. She was beyond pissed that the doctor decided to not only to plaster her whole leg in that dumb cast but also to keep her over night. She began to think of different ways to rip two fuzzy appendages off a certain inu-hanyou's head. She looked down at the foot of her bed and noted that the doctor left her crutches on her bed. Lucky for her and stupid of him, because she was about to get the hell out of there. She didn't want to be there anymore. She was already tired of the place and she hadn't even been there for more than an hour.

She struggled to get her leg off the levy so she could sit up. She was very happy that she had taken ballet and had the use of one leg. She bowed backward, using her good leg for leverage. Using her arms, she lifted her leg off the levy. Making sure her injured leg was stretched straight up she lowered her body back onto the bed. Swinging her leg out onto the edge of the bed she was able to swing it carefully back. She breathed a sigh of relief that it didn't hurt to do this. She used her arms to scoot herself to a sitting position. Leaning all the way forward she was able to grasp hold of the crutches. She did a mental happy dance as she accomplished part one of her plan. She swung her lower half of her body so that she was sitting with her injured leg sticking directly out. Placing one crutch under her right arm and the other onto the floor she pulled herself into an upright position. Her hospital gown fell into place around her. She just moved when the door opened and two dark haired women followed closely by a silver haired man, who looked like Inuyasha, walked in. One of the women was her boss, Kagura. She didn't know the other two.

"Kagome! What do you think you are doing?" exclaimed Kagura.

"Uh…Leaving?"

"Nice try young lady. Now get back in bed like a good little girl."

"Kagura you are not my mother, and who are they?

"Fine I will call your mother." She then proceeded to pull out her cell. As she was dialing she introduced Izayoi and Inutashio, Inuyasha's parents.

Kagome moved back to the bed and sat down.

She watched as Kagura talked to her mother about her staying at the hospital. She crossed her arms and poked out her lips when she saw her boss smile in accomplishment. It looked as if she was stuck here at the hospital for the duration of which the doctor ordered. Kagura closed her cell and smiled sweetly at her. She felt like barfing from the fakeness.

"Your mother said if you want to leave so badly you can…" Kagome's face lit up with joy. "…but you would have to stay with me that way it would be easier to get to school." Kagome's face fell.

"Don't you live with Inuyasha?"

"Do you have a problem with my son?" A booming voice sounded from the end of her bed.

Jumping slightly from startled-ment she looked to her right. There stood Inuyasha's parents, who she had forgotten were still in the room. She smiled wearily at them. "Kind of…" she admitted shyly.

"Good then you can stay?" Izayoi said.

Kagome just looked at the parents in dismay.

-0-8-0-8-0-8-

Well here is a new story. This one shouldn't be too long at the most 5-6 chapters because the chapters will be long. I can't promise it would be updated every week like I sometimes do. Hopefully every month two chapters will appear. Hopefully I will have the next chapter in a week or two.

_Preview Chapter 2: Sir QuarterBack_

"_She can't do that! It isn't even allowed in our society!"_

"_Inuyasha calm down. She is only here for a while."_

*Previews are subjected to change.


End file.
